


Flicker

by katlina_clara



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst???? Idk, Bernal Brothers - Freeform, Coming of Age, Hihe, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlina_clara/pseuds/katlina_clara
Summary: The orders are out, and del Pilar's soldiers are out to get them. The cave is their only safe haven, with the fire as their only source of light. Brothers Manuel and Jose stay awake to keep vigilance, and protect themselves and the sleeping Angelito and Joven. They engage in short brother-to-brother talk, just to ease the tension in them. But as the dawn approaches, and the fire nears its end, their anxieties rise.The fire flickers one last time, and they are out in separate paths to uncertainty.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Hai~ I know it's been a while. But I'm not yet done with this semester.
> 
> But hey, here's a drabble for ya! It's just short. Ya know, for exercise.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it hihe

The fire is almost out, but it was fighting through. The light of the moon barely penetrates the mouth of the cave, and so they had no other source of light. It illuminates the faces of the young boys before them who are soundly asleep. It doesn't take long enough for them to realize how quiet and peaceful their night is, and how, in the next dawn, it goes ever so quickly.   
  
They are brothers, bound by blood and of love, with Joven included, whom they consider one of their own from that day. They both watch the fire as it flickers through the young man's glasses, and how Angelito gains comfort from its heat. One of them smiles a little at the sight of such peace, and the other notices.   
  
"Kuya, masaya ka pa ba?" One brother asked.   
"Saan? Sa alin?" The other replied.   
"Sa buhay natin? Sa mga pinasok natin?"   
  
Manuel sighs and shakes his head. He looks up to his brother and rests his hand on his shoulder. He struggles to give him a reassuring smile. Happiness is a lie he can never commit to. He does not want to give his brother false promises.   
  
"Ito ang tatandaan mo, José. Sa kinatatayuan natin ngayon, hindi kasiyahan ang dapat nating hanap." He sighs and leans back. "Mas mahalaga ang bayang ito kaysa sa sarili kong mga interes."   
  
The other older one, José, continues to stare at the fire. He cherishes its beauty, and generosity to give them heat. He wishes to take it as one of his last memories on Earth. His eyes hover over their younger brothers, and continues to speak.   
  
"Ako, Kuya, masaya ako. Masaya ako kahit ganito tayo."   
"Paano? Kahit hinahabol na tayo ng mga sundalo ni Goyo?" The oldest one asked curiously.   
"Oo, kahit ito na ang huli nating sandali, masaya pa rin ako. Dahil kahit papaano, nakasama ko kayo, ang mga mahal ko sa buhay, bago ako pumanaw. Hindi lahat may ganitong pagkakataon, Kuya."   
  
The war has taken so many lives in so much vain. And it is true that they are fortunate to be together even in the air of trouble. Not even their general had this chance. It is like the fire that continues to consume what is left of the firewood.   
  
Manuel silently nods at his brother's sentiment. He says no more to show no more. His heart continues to break but he sees no significance to make it known. But he continues to wish and to hope that tomorrow be kind to them and to those who do no wrong. Especially his brothers, whom he believes have their more ahead of them, even without him.   
  
Meanwhile, José keeps his eyes on the blaze. He watches it dance and listens as it cracks softly and subtly. With this, he reminisces. Times in which he still has dreams and hopes. Times in which he convinces himself that they can get through this war and come home. Times before the order of their capture and his Kuya's explanation on why.   
  
The two brothers were quiet for an hour more or so, watching over their safe haven and each other. With tired eyes and body in pain, they wish to shut down. But the anxiety and fear keep them restless and vigilant.   
  
The fire is smaller this time. They could hear chirps from birds outside, yet the darkness still covers the Earth. The dawn is near, and so is the commencement of their next move. They remain still, however. They try to cherish each and every minute of calm before the storm as Manuel recalibrates their plot, and José fidgets stones he picks up from the cave. The younger ones are still asleep.   
  
"Kuya," José decides to break silence.   
"Hm?"   
"Wala na ba talaga tayong pag-asa? Tayo bilang tao? Tayo bilang Pilipino?"   
  
The oldest is almost wordless. He tries to come up with an answer to give his brother hope, yet promising none. It is hard to say a yes, yet unfair to say a no. And at the same time, he must not lie. He sighs deeply before he answers.

“Hindi ko maaring sagutin ang tanong mo. Hindi tanging akin, at hindi rin tanging iyo ang tadhana ng bayan, kundi sa kabuuan nito. Hangga’t hindi maka-Pilipino ang mga dapat nating kakampi, at iniidolo ang mga dapat lamang ay namumuno, ang pag-asa ay nakabaon lamang sa lupa. At buhay na namang muli ang kailangang idilig upang tumubo ito.”

José falls silent at the slam of truth his older brother laid upon him. He refuses to say more. Hours again pass and the new dawn graces the sky. He looks at his Kuya for affirmation if they should go. Manuel nods and they proceed to wake the two boys up.

As the brothers fix themselves and recall their plans, the fire holds onto its last strength. It struggles to consume the last unburned wood. But in no time, it gives in. The boys set afoot. They head out the cave and onto their separate ways.

The fire flickers one last time, and the brothers are gone.

 

_***End*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ~*charaaan*~


End file.
